overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight/Worldsoul
Background: Midnight, real name Alyssa Morrison was an orphan from a young age. Picked up by Jack Morrison while the omnic crisis was in full swing, Alyssa quickly grew attached to not only Jack, but the rest of the strike team. Growing up, she always strived to emulate their efforts and follow in their footsteps. She joined Overwatch as soon as she turned 18, and quickly rose through the ranks to Deputy Strike Leader. During a routine raid, Disaster struck. With most of her team dead, Alyssa forced her last subordinate to flee the scene while she distracted TALON. She struggled against the hundreds of men sent against her for two days and three nights, until she collapsed from exhaustion. After she was captured, she was tortured night and day, rendered into a catatonic state. Just before she was rescued by a combined force of six strike teams lead by the original six members of Overwatch, she slipped into a coma caused by extensive damage to her brain and heart. When she was rescued, it was determined that she would never wake up. Dr. Angela Zeigler decided to try her hardest to save her. Even when Overwatch fell, Mercy worked to find a way to return Alyssa Morrison to the waking world. Eventually, Mercy discovered that a specific combination of the Super Soldier Serum injected into Jack Morrison and some of her specialized nanobots could repair the damage to Alyssa’s body, allowing her to wake up. Alyssa then took up her old rifle, and now searches for her father, determined to reunite. Equipment: Alyssa is armed with several powerful weapons, and the results of countless experiments upon her body by talon have left their mark. She possesses the following abilities: * Health: 200 (150 health, 50 shields) * Base Attack: Shadow's Grasp: Midnight's favorite assault rifle, her Shadow's Grasp contains special pulses of energy that disrupt target's nervous systems, throwing their accuracy for a short time.(Game Stats: fully automatic assault rifle, 10 damage/shot, 25% chance/hit to decrease accuracy of enemy’s weapon by 50% for 2 seconds. 25 round clip, gradual recoil. 6 rounds/second) * Right-click: Deep Shadow: Midnight throws a smoke grenade, covering a small area with dense smoke. (Game stats: 5-meter radius with a dense cloud of smoke that blocks LoS and slows all entering it by 10%(Projectiles affected). lasts five seconds. ten second cooldown.) * Shift ability/ability 2: Twin Shadows: Midnight activates her dual stealth field, cloaking both her and an ally for a short period of time. (Game stats: cloaks youself and an ally for four seconds, or until they take damage. while a person is cloaked, they move at 150% base movement speed. attacks by either person will cause the cloak to disappear. fifteen second cooldown.) * E ability/ability 1: Black Art: Midnight reactivates a part of her altered bloodstream from her days as an experiment of TALON, healing a large amount of damage instantly in response to wounds.(Game stats: Immediately heal 3/5ths total health. 10 second cooldown) * Q ability/ultimate: Regeneration Overdrive: Midnight activates the latent blood changed by the cocktail of poisons she ingested in her tenure as a TALON test subject.(Game stats: Gain 500 shield that lasts 10 seconds before dropping away rapidly. during this time, Midnight gains +25% fire rate and movement speed, as well as -75% reload speed and having the cooldown on black art reduced to 2 seconds.) * passive: Death Ward: Every time Midnight Uses Black Art, a quarter of a second is knocked of her respawn timer. when Midnight uses Regeneration Overdrive, one second is knocked off the timer. Midnight has a base respawn timer half a second longer than average. Cosmetics: Voice Lines: * The world is very small(Default) * Please do not (Please do not stand at my grave and cry) * The Crossroads (I'll see you at the crossroads of Life and Death) * Looking Glass (Watching the world through a looking glass) * Nothing ever lasts * Attención (Attención, por favor) * If we get This Right (If we get this right, then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye.) * We're all out of time * Heroes Never Die * One Last Time (One last time, we will fight) * Taken and Left (I have taken nothing but memories and left nothing but dust) * My goal is clear (Summer Games voiceline) * The Midnight bell tolls (Overwatch Halloween Terror voiceline) * My friends are with me (Winter wonderland voice line) * Monsters (The Monster's running wild inside of me.) Skins: * Classic: close cropped black hair, obscuring one eye. Wears a dark grey bodysuit under a black jacket with light grey and black highlights. Carries a streamlined black and grey assault rifle with small green lights on one side above the trigger * Rare: ** Aqua: Dark Blue Highlights instead of Light Grey ** Bosque: Deep brown highlights instead of Light Grey ** Fumar: Smoky white highlights instead of Light Grey ** Rojo: Deep Red highlights instead of Light Grey * Epic: ** Plata: Dark Grey on bodysuit becomes dull silver, as well as the assault rifle ** Ghost: Hair becomes pure white, with the assault rifle and bodysuit becoming smoky white with light grey highlights * Legendary: ** Blood Angel: Wears a red and white bodysuit, with matching 70 cm long wings that unfold while cloaked. Assault rifle becomes shorter, and looses all lights. hair is shorter, and exposes both eyes. ** Smoke Angel: as Blood Angel, except Dull grey and Black instead of Red and White. ** Watcher: Dressed in an old-fashioned light brown tunic. Hair is deep black and coveres all of the face but one eye. The assault rifle is less streamlined, and colored various shades of brown. Brown leather knee-high boots and knee-long pants tucked into the boots are involved. A brown cloak with a hood that conceals all but part of Midnight’s hair. ** Ranger: as Watcher, except the Cloak, tunic, pants, and boots are now a mottled Grey-green. Highlight Intros: * Shade: Midnight sneaks on-screen under Twin Shadows, which wears off. she then points Shadow's Grasp at the camera. * Ready for Battle: Midnight snaps a clip into Shadow's Grasp and fits three smoke grenades into her belt. the highlight ends with a shot of her in a combat stance. * Watching: Starts 500m from midnight, before zooming in at 1km/second to midnight aiming Shadow's Grasp while sitting down. * Smoked: Midnight throws a smoke grenade on the ground then bursts through it. * By the fire(Winter Wonderland): Opens on a scene of midnight sitting on a log in front of a camp fire. she turns around and offers a toast to the camera. Ending Poses: * Attención: Midnight is at U.S. Military attention. * Surveying the Area: Midnight shields her eyes and looks directly at the camera. * Resting: Midnight goes down on a knee, supporting her left side with her rifle. * R.I.P: The base R.I.P ending, with an open grave instead of any personal effects. * Final Rest: Midnight is gazing up at the sky, an expression of longing on her face. * Toast(Winter Wonderland): Midnight is offering a toast from a cup emblazoned with a christmas tree. Emotes: * Blink: Midnight fools around with her Stealth Field Generator, causing her to blink out of view for a split second. * Chuckle: Midnight points at something, hiding a laugh behind her other hand. * Resting: Midnight lies down on her back, and starts to sleep. * Where are you?: Midnight shields her eyes and looks around, before shrugging her shoulders. * Presenting Arms: Midnight holds her rifle out in front of her. * Lost in the past: Midnight will freeze for a few seconds, staring out into the distance, before shaking herself and resuming combat stance. * Memories(Legendary): Alyssa pulls a picture out of her coat at random.(Two options: Soldier:76 and Midnight, or Midnight’s Strike Team. If Soldier:76 and Midnight, than Midnight will smile and tuck the picture away. If Midnight’s Strike Team, Midnight will quietly smile a sad smile, her eyes misty, for five seconds before tucking it away quietly.) * Smooth: Midnight Starts to dance Trivia: * Midnight's Ranger skin is a reference to the Ranger's Apprenitce series by John Flanagan. * Midnight's epic skin Plata, meaning "Silver", corresponds to Soldier: 76's skin "Golden" * Midnight likely considers the members of the original Overwatch Strike Team her extended family, as she refers to Ana, Reaper, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn as her Aunt and Uncles. * Midnight's Rifle has the characters "R4TW" engraved on it. This stands for "Rest for the weary". * In Midnight's Blood Angel and Smoke Angel legendary skins, the engraved characters on Midnight's Rifle change to "SNM2TG", or "Show no mercy to the guilty". * Midnight's Favorite artist is Lin-Manuel Miranda, as evidenced by her conversation with Lucio and her voicelines “If we get this right”, and “Attención”, which are direct quotes from Lin-Manuel’s plays, “If we get This Right” being from Hamilton, and “Attención” being from In The Hieghts. * Midnight was origionally focused on stealth, having a cover mechanic and an indefinite stealth at reduced speed. this has gradually been changed to the current setup. * Midnight is currently the only Left-handed character in Overwatch. * Midnight's dance emote is a segment from Michael Jackson's dance to "Smooth Criminal" * Midnight's theme song in Overwatch 2 is One by Metallica. The song represents the many scars Midnight has as the "One" soldier who made it back.